A Day at the Lake
by onlyinmydreams56
Summary: It was one of those hot summer days where everything stuck to you and Lex was dying to get away. The lake called out to him, the cool water and inclosed bounderies. To his surprise he finds that he was not alone and the intensity of the heat and the visio


Lex was growing restless in the summer heat. He felt as though he was smothering; he needed to get out for awhile. The wind felt great as it rushed through his clothes almost immediately cooling his skin. He drove down the long winding roads of Smallville down to the lake where he knew Clark liked to go on hot summer days like today. Lex parked his car discreetly under a Pine tree, giving it shade from the intense sun and wondering eyes. Lex didn't want anyone, especially Clark, to know he was there.

Lex walked quickly, trying to not make any noise, through the thick trees down to the lake. He slowed down as he neared an opening. He heard a familiar voice and turned in the direction it was coming from. Clark stood on a dock a few feet from where Lex stood talking to Lana. Lex strained to hear what they were saying but he could barely make out any words. They were obviously enjoying the conversation though because they had both started to laugh. Lex's heart quickened at the sound of Clark's laugh. It sent a warmth through his body; Lex looked away from Clark and Lana. He sighed, inhaled and held it for a moment, then released it slowly. He didn't know what was going on with him but for the past couple of days all he could think about was Clark. He found himself making a million excuses to have Clark stop by his house. It seemed to Lex that he just couldn't get enough of Clark. His smile alone was enough to make Lex go insane. It was all very frustrating and exciting at the same time and it left Lex exhausted and confused.

Lex looked back in the direction of Clark when he heard a loud splash. When he looked over he could not found Clark anywhere and Lana stood on the dock laughing harder than she had before. Lex looked down to the water and just then Clark's head popped up from under the water. Lana had pushed a fully clothed Clark into the water. Clark grasped the handles of the ladder and pulled himself out of the water. He was soaking wet. Lex had to stifle a laugh that dared to escape his lips.

Clark smiled mischievously at Lana and to Lex's shock, lifted his bright red t-shirt over his head, revealing his nicely tanned chest. Lana just stood there watching Clark as his hands moved down his body to his pants and undid his belt. Clark unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them slowly down never taking his eyes off of Lana's. Lex sat under a well shaded tree watching the whole thing in disbelief; Clark stood in front of Lana with only a pair of red boxer briefs on. Lex scanned Clark's well defined body. He started at his head and moved down his body like the tiny water droplets that rolled over every inch of his body until falling sweetly into a puddle below him. Lex's eyes moved down Clark's stomach which rippled in waves down to his waste. He stopped only momentarily on the bright red fabric and then moved down to Clark's thighs that were covered with light brown hairs. He traveled down his thighs to his cafes and to his bare feet only to go back up to his arms. Lex was in awe, he could believe how perfect Clark was. Every inch of him screamed out perfection.

Lex sat transfixed as Clark moved over to where Lana stood. Clark reached out his hand to cup Lana's chin in his hand. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and kissed her softly. Lana closed her eyes as Clark's lips touched hers; she placed her hand on Clark's shoulder and let it fall slowly down his spine. He kissed her gently at first, barely touching her lips. He could feel the urgency in her touch but still he only held her so close. Clark pulled Lana to him, opening her lips with his. He felt the warmth of her mouth when her tongue ran over his. He kissed her deeply this time, increasing the pressure with every touch. Clark moved his hands down Lana's back to the edge of her shirt and pulled it up off over her head. He undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. Clark moved from Lana's lips, kissing ever so slowly down her neck to her collarbone and down to her breast. He rolled his tongue down under the cress of her left breast coming back up making a circle around the edge of her breast. He repeated this making the circle smaller and smaller until he reached her erect nipple. Clark took the light pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He brushed his tongue across the top of it; when Lana moaned he repeated the motion increasing the pressure each time until he thought Lana would fall over. He moved over to the other side torturing the right nipple in the same fashion as the left. When he was sure Lana couldn't handle anymore he moved down her stomach, moving his tongue on the smooth flesh until he reached the edge of her jeans.

Clark pulled down Lana's jeans with ease. He kissed the inside of her thigh which sent a shiver through her body. Clark looked up and smiled seductively at Lana as he pulled off her satin underwear. He stood up and kissed Lana fully on the lips. Clark whispered softly in Lana's ear and she sat down on the dock while Clark took off the remainder of his clothes.

Lex was lost somewhere between disbelieve and arousal. He had never expected to see a fully nude and very erect Clark standing only a few feet in front of him, if anything he had only hoped to catch a glimpse of Clark in his swimming trunks. Lex felt a growing ache in his groin as he watched Clark sit down beside Lana on the dock. Lex moved his hand to his crotch and stroked his erection lightly through his black linen pants. He felt so dirty watching Clark with Lana. These were his friends not a couple of strangers; Lex felt terrible for invading their privacy but at the same time there was something so arousing about watching Clark make love to Lana. Lex could only imagine what Clark could do to him. Lex smiled to himself at the though of that. He, to his surprise unbuttoned his pants and placed his hand around his erection and began to masturbate.

Over on the dock Clark ran his hand down Lana's body to her thighs. He gently pushed her legs open and slide between them. He entered her slowly never really picking up pace. He wanted to enjoy every bit of her. Lana moved in motion with Clark pushing her hips hard into his. Her moans increased with his pace. Clark felt like he was on fire from head to toe. He moved quickly until he felt like he couldn't take it anymore and then he slowed back down letting his orgasm linger until Lana reached her own. Lana's back arched high under his hand and fell back down. Clark let the warmth rush through his body as his orgasm ended. He fell gently on top of Lana. She placed her arms around him and they closed their eyes.

Lex leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes as he neared his own orgasm. His body tensed as he released and then he relaxed. He lay spent and satisfied against the old pine tree as Clark and Lana slept peacefully in the warmth of the sun. Lex knew this was all very wrong and he also knew that deep down inside he was hurt that is wasn't him in Clark's arms. Lex also knew that someday it would be him so for now he just enjoyed being satisfied and prolonged the moment when he knew he would have to slip away.


End file.
